The Warrior and the Traveler
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: Samus pays Rosalina a visit on the Comet Observatory.


Rosalina poured Samus a cup of tea. "Thanks," Samus said. She took a sip. The tea was still very hot, so she set it to the side. Rosalina elegantly sat down across from Samus at the table. She poured herself a cup of tea.

"It's nice of you to visit today," Rosalina commented.

"Well, it was nice of you to invite me over." Samus stirred her tea to let off steam. "So how's the family?"

Rosalina looked out the kitchen window. Some of her Lumas were playing outside. "Oh, they're fine. They can be quite a handful at times, but I love them still." Rosalina turned her attention to Samus. "How's work?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Capture a bounty here, blow up a planet there. It's monotonous, but it puts bread on the table." She took a sip of her tea.

"I see. I'm glad that you're able to take breaks, though. I always appreciate our time together."

"I appreciate these peaceful visits more than those tournaments with all those other people."

"I like them. Getting to meet all those other people is nice." Rosalina took a sip of her tea. "Besides, it's how we first met."

"Yeah. It's just a bit tiring for me. I've been participating for 20 years at this point."

"Wow, really? You don't look a day over 25."

"Thanks." Samus took a sip of her tea. "Plus, it's a bit overwhelming, especially when there's over 70 participants now. Most of them are fine, but then I get the guys who keep hitting on me, like that Snake guy."

Rosalina scowled at the thought of him. "Yes, I don't care much for him. He seems like a very grumpy man. Plus, he smells like nicotine and explosives."

"He keeps on trying to hook up with me. I don't think he understands that I'm not into him."

"Well, some people are just so determined to get what they want that reality is not a deterrent. Just keep your guard up and he'll stop."

"You ever have guys hit on you, Rosie?"

Rosalina thought for a second. "A few. I don't meet a lot of people who seem interested in me. I suppose living in space with dozens of children is a turn-off for many."

Samus chuckled. "Some guys can sure be picky, huh?"

"Yes. I wouldn't trade this life for any man in the universe."

"Same here."

The two finished drinking their tea.

Rosalina took their teacups. She asked Samus if she needed to get going.

"No," Samus responded. "I should be free for a little while longer."

"Would you care to take a look around the Observatory?"

"Sure. I've never gotten the chance to look at it."

The duo left Rosalina's kitchen. Rosalina helped Samus down the absurdly large stairs.

"I apologize," Rosalina said. "I don't know what I was thinking when I built those stairs."

"It's alright. It's good exercise trying to get up them."

Rosalina began her tour of the Comet Observatory for Samus. She showed off the Bedroom, the Library, the Terrace, the Fountain, and the Engine Room.

"How does your ship work?" Samus asked, staring at the unusual mechanics of the Engine Room.

"Well, it utilizes the power from Grand Stars and converts it to…"

"Magic. Got it."

"Yes, basically."

"I like magic. Something mysterious and inexplicable. Nothing like the science and technology I use."

"Science and technology are important, too. It helps us to understand the world. Without technology, I couldn't use the magic from the Power Stars to fly through the universe."

"I guess there's nothing that says magic and science have to be mutually exclusive."

"No, there isn't." Rosalina and Samus stared at each other and smiled.

Rosalina led Samus to the Garage. "My friends in the Toad Brigade normally park here when they stop by," she explained.

Samus looked out at the vastness of the universe. "Wow. I don't get a good view like this from my gunship."

"It's quite breathtaking, knowing how big the universe is and how infinite the possibilities are."

"An infinite chance for danger."

"An infinite chance for beauty."

"An infinite chance for adventure."

"An infinite chance for love." Rosalina looked down and saw that Samus had taken hold of her hand, not that either of them minded.

"I could spend all day out here," Samus commented.

Rosalina turned to face Samus. "It would be great if you could stay with me here."

"It would be great _to_ stay here."

Rosalina giggled. Samus smiled. She got close to Rosalina's face.

"Rosie, I love you." Samus kissed Rosalina. Initially surprised, Rosalina returned the kiss, embracing Samus as she did so. After a minute of kissing, Samus looked at Rosalina with regret. "I shouldn't have done this." She lightly pushed Rosalina away and turned the other direction.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not right for a bounty hunter to have loved ones. If one of my enemies knew about you, you and the Lumas would all be in grave danger."

Rosalina gently put her hand on Samus' shoulder. "Samus…I don't want you to give up what you want out of fear. If anyone ever learns we're together, I know how to protect myself and the Lumas."

"But I don't want to ever put you in a position where that has to come to fruition."

Rosalina embraced Samus from behind. "I don't wish to make your decision for you. We both know now that we have feelings for each other, so we don't have to worry about that. But if you are feeling uncertain about this relationship, I won't force you into one." She kissed Samus on the cheek.

Samus looked down at the floor. "I know I want this…" She looked back at Rosalina. "If you don't mind, I'm going to think about this and sleep on it."

Rosalina let go of Samus. "I understand completely. When you make your decision, please let me know."

"I will. I promise." Samus looked at her gunship, parked nearby. "I'd better get going."

"Take care, Samus."

"I will." Samus put on her Power Suit. "See you later." She blasted off to her Gunship.

Once inside her gunship, Samus started it up. She flew it slowly by the Comet Observatory to see Rosalina one last time for the day. She waved to Rosalina. Rosalina waved back and then blew a kiss to Samus. For the first time since she kissed Rosalina, Samus smiled. She kept that smile on as she jumped to light speed, heading out to protect the galaxy.


End file.
